Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 August 2015
12:19 You can photoshop things 12:19 . 12:20 Dead? 12:20 Yes. 12:21 ohgod chat crashed 12:21 ... 12:22 Krabs. 12:22 oh yeaa mr. krabs 12:22 ffoxy no 12:22 spam party at my chat while live streaming 12:23 Pink 12:23 hello 12:23 * Pinkgirl234 walks in 12:23 Hello 12:23 Hello DB5 my knight! *hugs* 12:24 thanks 12:24 hrya sunset 12:24 *heya 12:24 fuk 12:24 *Jawdrops 12:24 eya 12:24 :3 12:25 There are so many AFK people 12:25 Don't you agree guys? 12:25 Yes 12:25 yes 12:25 im not AFK 12:25 what are you talking about? 12:25 (Pingas) 12:26 Change of plans, I'm going to sleep. 12:26 Goodnight folks. 12:26 gnight dmby 12:26 see ya DMBY 12:26 Hi I'm back from AFK land let me tell you AFK land is beautiful so many green trees and such amazing places to visit. 12:26 so many AFKs 12:26 so little time 12:27 don't you agree? 12:27 I don't agree. 12:27 InSeRt SoNiC qUoTe ThAt BeCaMe An OvErUsEd MeMe HeRe 12:27 how many people are afk 12:27 does that count as spam??? 12:27 99999 12:27 http://thediamondminecart.spreadshirt.com/kids-dantdm-t-shirt-A13640145 12:27 667 12:27 Dat shirt 12:27 I WANT IT 12:28 who waNTS TO RAVE PARTY AT MY CHAT 12:28 ME 12:28 I would but I hate partys. 12:28 mE 12:28 mE PLS 12:28 Parties* bleh 12:29 I need a link :\ 12:29 There's a N.Freddy model on SFM now. 12:30 Zoey's chat crashed XD 12:30 K 12:30 Mangled r u admin 12:30 Warner Bros, Mangled and Hybrid 12:30 Hi Mangled! 12:31 Wot. 12:31 * Pinkgirl234 glomps her 12:31 Why am I being asked if I'm an admin? 12:31 DB why are you asking people if they're admins? 12:31 Wha? 12:31 king u know why 12:31 there are only 3 active admins on this wiki 12:31 When you think you've seen everything on the internet and then something new comes up... 12:31 * Mangledmeddlingmetal hugs Pink back. 12:31 godamn where is Aquua 12:32 you can check the staff list to see who they are Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Staff 12:32 King, what are you talking about? What three admits? 12:32 well 4 12:32 but Fire isn't around 12:32 Four? 12:32 The KFC guy almost has the same last name as me. 12:32 thanks King 12:32 Dalokohs im talking about on this wiki 12:32 and no problem DB 12:33 and ded 12:33 Yo Jillips. PM am kill. 12:33 Mangled how's my new pic 12:33 But, there are two administrators. These are Vyris and Lexi. 12:34 I alredy told you. 12:34 oh ok 12:34 Aquua and Fire are admins 12:34 and bureaucrats 12:34 * DB511611 eats pizza 12:34 Aquua is a bureaucrat and Fireburn is a founder. 12:34 Are we forgetting about Fireburn12? 12:34 Fire = Fireburn 12:35 FNaF4 out on IOS yet? 12:35 Aquua doesn't count as an administrator. Just ask her. 12:35 I would 12:35 I want to see overly high high heels. 12:35 if she got off her ass 12:35 and got on chat 12:35 DB, pls 12:35 * Brooklyn The Kawaii Pirate Fox pings NightmareFoxy87 12:35 Dalokohs 12:36 What. 12:36 technically people who are bureaucrats and have the admin rank 12:36 count as admins 12:36 Jillips... 12:36 * Brooklyn The Kawaii Pirate Fox pings NightmareFoxy87 12:36 Dalokohs backwards 12:36 is 12:36 Okay then 12:36 Shokolah? 12:36 Shokolad 12:36 Uhhh 12:36 SHOKOLAD. 12:36 and Shokolad is russian for chocolate 12:37 the more you know 12:37 *jingle* 12:37 ... 12:37 * Springy Boy eats Pootis 12:37 Do not eat me pls 12:37 link that video 12:37 CHOCOLATE! 12:37 *Morrigan and Lilith gets in the BerdMobile and starts destroying cities 12:37 Fuk u, Sprungy 12:37 Jedha plz 12:37 There is a HUGE spider that made a web outside my window.. 12:37 OMFG. 12:37 cool! 12:37 Dalokohs backwards is Shokolad and Shokolad is russian for chocolate 12:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GD6qtc2_AQA 12:37 Tarantula? 12:38 Not cool! He might eat my pie! 12:38 No. 12:38 Spiders don't eat pie 12:38 What if Garford 12:38 horray for spiders! 12:38 They eat insects 12:38 I think spiders are interesting. 12:38 *Garflum 12:38 I have Arachnophobia 12:38 You don't know that. 12:39 Hi Fredbear 12:39 * FredbearLeEditorTronic picks up where he left off 12:39 * FredbearLeEditorTronic is stuck in void 12:39 * Ronwellnagales28 go to Fredbear 12:39 this sucks 12:39 me: Fredbear! 12:39 I am going to play some Mertel Kembet Ex 12:39 * FredbearLeEditorTronic turns into dark form 12:40 *Hugs the fuck out of the kid from fnaf 4* 12:40 * FredbearLeEditorTronic glow dark grey and emits dark grey smoke and hair turns black 12:40 Your so adorable. 12:40 DB 12:40 Aquua 12:40 PM me now 12:40 oh. hi ronwell 12:40 O3o 12:40 no 12:40 ok fine 12:40 Hello, Aquua 12:40 Hey Aquua 12:41 me: Tsk no good! *go back to Earth* Hiyo, I need your help, Kid from FNAF. I need some evil because I'll sacrifice some evil to resurrect some of the strongest fighters in the history. 12:41 Hi Aquuack! 12:41 * Pinkgirl234 huggies her 12:41 What's up? 12:41 * FredbearLeEditorTronic turns into super form 12:41 * FredbearLeEditorTronic glows yellow and hair turns yellow 12:41 You don't know how I got in the chat, Aquua. 12:41 * FredbearLeEditorTronic warps back to earth 12:41 I did not enter your code 12:41 (Detects Saiyan OP 12:42 me: Hiyo and Kid from FNAF 4, Please I need your help! 12:42 * FredbearLeEditorTronic powers down 12:42 There was a link DIRECTLY to the chat. 12:42 On mobile phone 12:42 (Jedha, I just need Fredback back to normal in order to prevent dark power hinder Fredbear's life) 12:42 i'm not roleplaying as fredbear 12:42 (Okay 12:43 Oh I get it, Then who you role play as? 12:43 Hey sunset 12:43 i'm roleplaying as a normal person named jerald who was warped to the void and shown the full power of darkness 12:43 it sucks 12:43 ayoo 12:43 Aquua, can I ask you something in PM? Don't worry, either way you have to D with it. 12:43 I watched Code Geass so I may role play as Emperor Lelouch but a little different personality for Emperor Lelouch. 12:44 * FredbearLeEditorTronic transforms into a dark form 12:44 *Ignores Ron and continues to cuddle the kid from fnaf 4* 12:44 i'm fine but i have continuous anger when i'm dark 12:44 * FredbearLeEditorTronic powers down to normal form 12:44 Oh god please help. 12:44 me: well I just to calm you down when you're dark. 12:45 Get away spider. 12:45 * SamanthaLovesPie110 Sits in corner. 12:45 * FredbearLeEditorTronic turns dark 12:45 * FredbearLeEditorTronic destroys army of robots in mere seconds 12:45 * Ronwellnagales28 gets afraid and go to kid from FNAF 4's room 12:45 * FredbearLeEditorTronic powers down 12:46 Is the spider poisonous what does it look like? 12:46 * FredbearLeEditorTronic runs to FNAF 4's house and sneaks into closet while ron isn't looking and shuts doors 12:46 * FredbearLeEditorTronic starts sobbing 12:46 * Ronwellnagales28 gets the bodies of some evil characters from Cartoons 12:46 *Kid pushes out of my arms and runs off to his room* 12:47 * FredbearLeEditorTronic goes dark and sets the house into complete flames and lights bombs 12:47 * FredbearLeEditorTronic goes through window to outside 12:47 *Morrigan and Lilith flies around in the Human World 12:47 * Ronwellnagales28 covers the kid to save him 12:47 * FredbearLeEditorTronic is flying around setting cities on fire 12:48 *Runs into room* 12:48 * FredbearLeEditorTronic sets beach on fire 12:48 me: Kid, what's your name? 12:48 * FredbearLeEditorTronic pulls out bomb and attaches to morrigan 12:49 *Kid backs up in fear* 12:49 * FredbearLeEditorTronic powers down and falls splat on ground 12:49 *Morrigan pulls out the bomb and throws it to Fredbear 12:49 me: Don't worry, kid. I'm here to help you 12:49 Well im bored 12:49 * FredbearLeEditorTronic backflips and evades bomb 12:49 Lilith:A Foe? 12:49 * SunsetBlaze twerks 12:49 * DB511611 throws money at Sunset 12:49 * FredbearLeEditorTronic turns normal 12:49 *Kid becomes slightly relaxed but confused* 12:49 Morrigan:Don't be so scared let's have some fun 12:49 me: but not only, to save you from all bad feelings I sensed 12:50 *Morrigan and Lilith combines 12:50 * FredbearLeEditorTronic and dark form split 12:50 I am now going to mount the wrecking ball. 12:50 ohgod no 12:50 * FredbearLeEditorTronic and dark form team up and combine 12:50 I came in like a wrecking ball!!!! 12:50 ohgod yes 12:50 pink 12:50 pls 12:50 me: *gets the bodies of some dead criminal people* Kid, let's go to the safe house. 12:51 * Dalokohs Pootis Spencer mounts the rekting ball 12:51 *Kid tries to run off into the living room but is scared when his brother pops out behind the t.v. wearing a foxy mask* 12:51 * FredbearLeEditorTronic turns dark, hair grows taller, stays upright and hair turns black 12:51 *Morrigan uses Soul Fist on Fredbear "Soul Fist!" 12:51 DB5 pls 12:51 * FredbearLeEditorTronic and dark form split 12:51 "Attack the dark one" 12:51 me: don't be scared, don't worry. I'll handle him. 12:51 * FredbearLeEditorTronic evades attacks 12:51 * DB511611 kicks Pootis off 12:51 * FredbearLeEditorTronic regains dark powers 12:52 Morrigan:Please show me your true form 12:52 *Kid is even more scared and runs twords his brother* 12:52 * FredbearLeEditorTronic turns norma 12:52 "Now I'm true." 12:52 I'm pure. 12:52 * Dalokohs Pootis Spencer is rekted by DBE 11 11 12:52 *Brother is confused on whats going on* 12:52 * SunsetBlaze climbs on the wrekin ball 12:52 u wot Pootis 12:52 * FredbearLeEditorTronic goes dark 12:52 *Morrigan's wings turned into bats and Morrigan sits on them 12:52 who is DBE 11 11 12:53 * FredbearLeEditorTronic turns dark 12:53 me: Listen, kid. There are some strange going to this world, At some point. 1 person who is out of control of his anger. Because I sensed that feeling. 12:53 * Dalokohs Pootis Spencer mounts chained Death Star 12:53 ???(Brother): Who are you? Are you one of my brothers friend? 12:53 * FredbearLeEditorTronic flies up and starts attacking morrigan with repeated power spear and power lances 12:53 DB it is autocorrect 02:35 Mangled knows her shet 06:04 Hah 06:04 * Toon Link(The Hero of Trains) eats Duck 06:04 ur not sexy 06:04 ;^) 06:04 you cant eat me 06:04 :^) 06:05 yesh I can 06:05 its called fuck you logic 06:05 Only 1 is a fan of zelda 06:05 I have to finish Wind Waker HD soon acutally 06:05 ha 06:05 lol 06:05 silly DButt, latter means second option 06:05 everyone hates you 06:05 no you 06:05 what 06:05 No 06:05 speak for yourself 06:05 not really. 06:05 I know dat Frodi 06:05 Who Hates Me 06:05 o 06:05 you 06:05 Link 06:05 :^) 06:05 Only you hate me 06:05 Hiyo. Check PM. 06:05 link 06:05 http://sketchtoy.com/65628047 06:06 Link stop being a fucking asshole and speak for yourself. you don't know 06:06 then duck stop being an fuking ashole 06:06 :^) 06:06 O.O 06:06 guys 06:06 O3o 06:06 wOT. 06:06 What the actual 06:06 Derp 06:06 can we resolve this before I message an admin/mod :v 06:06 What The ECH 06:06 Or should I log this conversation? 06:06 No one likes Zelda here Nor Link only just you 06:06 Cuz I can do that 06:07 I was going to do that 06:07 is this that serious? 06:07 Sure, Pink, only if you think it's right to do so though. 06:07 Zelda isn't 2d 06:07 lol 06:07 What is the whole story, first? 06:07 I know 06:07 ur the one who thinks it is 06:07 :^) 06:07 Zelda is 3d MADE OUIT OF 06:07 BOXES 06:07 stoop 06:07 3D Games = The future awesomeness 06:07 That Duck walked in and Link immediately starts hating him 06:08 Hating who? 06:08 yhea 06:08 Me 06:08 Ducks = New FUckers 06:08 Link Hates me 06:08 I don't know, link's calling people assholes, being rude to Duck for no reas--- yeah what DB said. 06:08 Anyone has a screencap? 06:08 Unfortunately not, I'm on Mobile. 06:08 also he needs to speak for himself more. he says "Everyone hates you" even though we don't 06:08 zelda isn't made of fuckign boxes 06:08 But you can still scroll up I think. 06:08 :^) 06:08 We hate to give a mod an issue, so why don't we just all calm down now? :\ 06:08 I think Link has a hatred/Fear of ducks 06:08 tfw the overuse of :^) 06:09 Or I would do the option I have to do 06:09 I have hatred on him irl 06:09 I like other ducks 06:09 :^) 06:09 I stand corrected 06:09 you can easily get teased by him 06:09 see it was hes fault 06:09 :^) 06:09 what 06:09 guys do i tease you? 06:09 If this isn't resolved within...I say 2 minutes Pink, I think it's safe to message someone. 06:09 No 06:09 in what way That Duck 06:09 yes 06:09 see 06:09 you just hate me 06:09 you fuckign sya i'm gay 06:10 your a meanie 06:10 not really Duck, I mean, this is the first time I've seen you here 06:10 Say Pinky loggy if this issue gets out of hand 06:10 also a lier 06:10 O_– 06:10 okat 06:10 okay* 06:10 in any minute this chat of mine will autolog 06:10 he said im the only kid in here He is a kid also 06:10 I should have not told him about this 06:10 fuck it 06:10 i'm migrating somewhere else 06:10 k bye 06:10 I'm 12 1/2 06:10 hes saying bad words even thou hes a kid 06:10 k bye 06:11 you can't find me duck 06:11 :^) 06:11 and now 06:11 Well Humans this days are full of satanic minds 06:11 music 06:11 ... 06:11 i can dood 06:11 chatzy 06:11 * DB511611 plays the didgeridoo 06:11 what chat did I open? 06:11 That Duck, Link, if you gonna argue do it in PM 06:11 ^ 06:11 That Duck is one of a big dick irl 06:11 People are forgetting PMs 06:12 i never thought of that, shit 06:12 Mini modding much? 06:12 HES A KID AND HE IS GROSS GUYS 06:12 Sam 06:12 Zelda is clearly made out of pixels 06:12 there no mods here 06:12 and not some fucked up Duck 06:12 Oh wait you're right. 06:12 I don't think that is a minimod, but a suggestion 06:12 Idk 06:12 Toon link is mean 06:12 now Duck leave or I will get a mod 06:12 Link. 06:12 That Duck you can get banned for letting out personal information 06:12 just sayin 06:12 People can screensot. 06:12 Pink PM 06:12 but its your fault 06:12 no its not 06:12 Okay log this convo or whot? 06:12 shot* 06:12 yes it is 06:13 if you say my real name I will leave 06:13 when i walked in here you hated me 06:13 and you get banned 06:13 Jedha go ahead PM me 06:13 guys argue in PM I don't care 06:13 Pink. 06:13 Pink 06:13 YWFFF is it time? 06:13 If Link's saying he's going to bring a mod in, I think it's best you log this so they can see it. 06:13 yee 06:13 lol 06:13 Time is just an illusion 06:13 my middle finger is getting a boner 06:13 Can anyone screenshot? I don't know how.. 06:13 (kappa) 06:13 yhea 06:14 pfft DB 06:14 PrtScSysRq 06:14 Frodi don't fart in public (kappa) 06:14 Getting it all soon 06:14 mincript 06:14 it's amazing how your finger can magically stretch itself 06:14 XD 06:14 no u dbutt 06:14 srsly 06:14 no u Frodibutt 06:15 * Toon Link(The Hero of Trains) farts >:^) 06:15 you could have just said a better pun like Frodick but (kappa) 06:15 Frodi pls 06:15 * SamanthaLovesPie110 Sleeps on the Great Kraken fountain. 06:15 Duck get your own wikia 06:15 or 06:15 Bye guys!.. 06:15 Bye Sam 06:16 Frodumbo 06:16 That's it. Logging no! 06:16 * now 06:16 Okee 06:17 Link, Duck just talk in PM. 06:17 I'm scared of Ajgirl.. 06:17 i think they trust you tho Pink. 06:17 why Sam 06:17 He us being mean see he dosent want me here 06:17 She has almost got me baned twice. 06:17 banned* 06:17 Who trusts me? 06:17 I do 06:17 I do 06:17 i do 06:17 PM me about it Sam if you wanna 06:18 I do. 06:18 People think I'm lying.. It's all true.. 06:18 ;o 06:18 (illuminati) 06:18 see toon link is mean he didnt said i do he dosent trust you 06:18 guys 06:18 please 06:18 WHAT 06:19 I WAS READING 06:19 STUPID 06:19 hnnnngh 06:19 yup, this is a definite log. 06:19 toon link be careful with the Caos 06:19 you know PM exists. no one can see what you say in PM except for the person you are PMing. that's why it's called a Private Message, abbreviated to PM 06:19 ]caps* 06:19 06:20 >]caps* 06:20 (sexyduck) 06:20 that is indeed a chicken 06:20 mean 06:20 * Toon Link(The Hero of Trains) shoots duck 06:20 man I should really be a mod 06:20 BONUS DUCK! 06:20 (bonusducks) 06:20 call a mod 06:21 I bet duck wan'ts to be one 06:21 I'm on chat long and hardly cause trouble. #DB4Mod 06:21 dbutt 06:21 #youcant 06:21 #PM 06:21 That Dick Fucking 06:21 which one Link 06:21 Duck 06:22 :D 06:22 i was going to make a joke but I'm too tired 06:22 shit 06:22 i must do a skeep 06:23 >skeep 06:23 sleep* 06:23 gnight db 06:23 gnight pink 06:23 What time is it in your place? 06:23 are you leaving? 06:23 Bye Frodi 06:23 yee 06:23 bye froodi 06:23 Gnight 06:23 for now 06:23 Foodi 06:23 I'll be back mby in the morning! 06:24 ?* 06:24 yes 06:24 i am food 06:24 also pink 06:24 is 2:24 am 06:24 Yes? Oh alright 06:24 #Frodi4Admin 06:24 eh 06:25 dunno if that'd work, I'm shit in charge of big things and I don't dedicate as much time here as I used to :/ 06:35 * That Duck Watching DERP 06:35 *Acid rain 06:35 Pink have you ever thought of becoming a mod 06:35 * That Duck Watching Immune acid umbrella 06:35 * That Duck Watching Cleans Pond with clear water 06:35 *The Acid rain starts to pile up 06:36 * Toon Link(The Hero of Trains) makes a Duck Hunter 06:36 I realized I haven't taken a bath LELz 06:36 *An Acid Flood head towards Duck's pond 06:36 Pink I think you should become mod. you haven't been banned or kicked have you? 06:36 Jedha 06:36 do you hate Duck? 06:36 I haven't here yet either. 06:36 No 06:36 No bans or kicks in here though 06:36 But I'm a sexual gurl. 06:37 I just want some entertainment 06:37 So nope. 06:37 xd 06:37 xD 06:37 * That Duck Watching Swims In Water* 06:37 06:37 Pink you should ask to be mod 06:37 * Toon Link(The Hero of Trains) makes it rain (bonusducks) 06:37 duck is a dickhead 06:37 * SamanthaLovesPie110 Hugs squid and stands still.. ignoring probably incoming spam. 06:37 But the rules say no one is supposed to ask for any sort of power though--whoah imma screencap that! 06:37 Samantha shh 06:38 I already saved the name 06:38 Duck, I think he just called you a d----head 06:38 Who? 06:38 but I totally support you becoming mod Pink 06:38 sam 06:38 You know 06:38 i will change my ip 06:38 *Sits down and reads a news paper ignoring everything else that is going on* 06:38 for you 06:39 ... 06:39 Who called me a d hed 06:39 @Duck The user who was harassing you earlier 06:39 no one knows 06:39 Ok 06:39 I can still see what you say behind that black text 06:39 I did not even highlight it actually 06:39 test 06:39 Because I have a bright custom background in my chat here 06:39 I Can see it 06:40 pink 06:40 you should replace ur tihng 06:40 cuz 06:40 it spoils stuff in black text 06:40 or maybe you could stop insulting Duck 06:40 only if he betrays my other friends 06:40 irl 06:41 that's fucked up yo 06:41 I Dont even know whos your other friends 06:41 I will only stop insulting u 06:41 if you love zelda 06:41 for reals 06:41 :^) 06:42 Ducks suck. 06:42 Link just stop insulting him 06:42 I'm on hiyo's side 06:42 :^) 06:42 I'm not talking about duck I'm talking about ducks in general. 06:42 If duck doesn't love Zelda 06:42 then I won't stop insulting him 06:42 >:^) 06:42 I Dont even love zelda 06:43 Hiyo only says she hates the ducks irl not the user though 06:43 Wow I have a lot of screencaps to bring 06:43 Yes thank you. 06:43 the only way out of insultness is to stop hating Zelda 06:43 :^) 06:43 I fucking despise Hater Haters 06:43 people have fucking opinions 06:43 I Hate zelda nor love zelda 06:43 Dude he may love Zelda if he want's to 06:43 you can't force someone to like something 06:44 im neutral 06:44 Per DB5 06:44 thne 06:44 you like Zelda 06:44 :^) 06:44 We all have our own interests 06:44 no i hate zelda 06:44 play Phantom Hourglass bruh 06:44 I'm sorry why are we talking about Zelda or whatever? 06:44 we don't have to like everything you like 06:44 Idk 06:44 Zelda is #best 06:44 if opinions didn't exist we'd live in a fucked up world 06:44 my pings are I HATE THIS WIKI. 06:44 then I will hate everything Duck hates 06:45 ... 06:45 nice ping choice 06:45 opinions opinions 06:45 W-who cares if you like the charater not it's not like it matters can we talk about something else now 06:45 not the character 06:49 CARE. 06:49 I don't want anyone assassinated so no thanks 06:50 DB shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 06:50 just let is happen? 06:50 OK fine. 06:50 *me Sits. 06:50 Hello. 06:51 Hey 06:51 Hiyo 06:51 are you and I the only sane people left 06:51 yus 06:51 hi again. 06:51 Pink is here tho 06:51 eh? 06:52 but then again 06:52 if every porkchop were perfect 06:52 I'm not realy sane... I just hide it very well. 06:52 we wouldn't have hotdogs 06:52 I had to refesh. Connection derped 06:52 DB i sent you something.. to apolagize. 06:52 XD 06:52 *pings Lewis 06:52 Girl all you sent was a giant wall of spaces with nope in all caps at the end 06:53 GET SOME CONDOMS YOU KNOW YALL GONNA FUUCK! 06:53 I'm confused 06:53 O.O 06:53 are you hostile are docile 06:53 *or 06:53 Aj I love you but stop smelling my pantsu. 06:53 Aj you lure me in then spam in all caps idk what to sat 06:53 Well I share pot 06:53 ... 06:53 *y 06:53 good job I guess? 06:54 umm 06:54 GET SOME CONDOMS YOU KNOW YALL GONNA FUUCK! 06:54 GET SOME CONDOMS YOU KNOW YALL GONNA FUUCK! 06:54 GET SOME CONDOMS YOU KNOW YALL GONNA FUUCK! 06:54 Aj stahp 06:56 hey 06:56 Test 06:56 no 06:56 Watchu do dat for 06:56 test if i gone? 06:56 Pink PM 06:56 so Aj ur Sam's friend I'm guessing 06:57 yeah 06:57 i just picked her to corrupt 06:57 Why hullo. 06:57 guys 06:57 hello 06:57 dun worry 06:57 lets hope a mod does not join 06:57 I reported someone to jillips 06:57 oh wait 06:58 my my Aj you confuse me. I admire you 06:58 then sam will be punished because the ip 06:58 yeey 06:58 say Aj 06:58 thanks 06:58 Aj 06:58 you wanna see some fucked up shit? 06:58 yes 06:58 Do I have to report another issue again? 06:58 and all of you fucks.. yep all of you friends.. 06:58 tell me what you think of this Aj https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYjny4qNy24 06:58 nah 06:58 Yes 06:59 Okay 06:59 Logging chat again. 06:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtSgWZbL_kE 06:59 i use mozilla 06:59 Kek 06:59 it sucks 06:59 so slow 06:59 sorry 07:01 kk 07:01 OH GOD WHO MADE THIS AND WHY DO I LIKE IT? 07:01 made what Hiyo 07:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqzESY7SIqU 07:02 Rule of the Devil 07:02 Best cartoon 07:02 Rule one 07:02 100/100 07:11 atleast he didn't die or anything. 07:11 so anything bad happen while I was gone? 07:11 Yes 07:11 A lot 07:12 Tell me about it please. 07:12 Toon Link insulting Duck 07:12 I see. 07:12 Well, he'll be punished. 07:12 Yas 07:13 ... 07:13 Gfor, link me to the l4d 2 rp wiki again pls? I forgot to bookmark the page ;3; 07:13 what the 07:13 oki. 07:13 Gfore must have read my report 07:13 did you kick toon link? 07:13 i'm banning him. 07:13 I just arrived btw 07:13 Oh Okay 07:13 he has done many offenses already for a ban. 07:13 Woops 07:14 Ajgirllovelol was spouting nonsense 07:14 Okay Thanks 07:14 Speak of the cupcakes 07:14 @Gfore Check Jillips's wall too pls. I asubmitted a trolling/harassment report 07:14 i read. 07:14 But Too Link started the thread though of her spamming 07:14 I love cupcakes! 07:14 User:Ajgirllovelol 07:14 XD 07:15 Cupcakes. Creepypasta 07:15 Here's le profile 07:15 brb 07:15 Pink Girl Can You Send me a link to jillips 07:16 @Duck Message Wall:Jillips Entertainment 07:16 Cupcakes is not a creepypasta, it's just a brony fanfic 07:16 ech 07:16 A brony fanfic with tons of nigthmare fuel 07:17 When I watched that video in YT, believe me: my chest seemed to have hurt or something 07:17 i love how people always use the f word (not fuck) to describe bronies 07:17 i mean. 07:17 they always say bronies aren't people. 07:17 well they are lol. 07:17 people are just assholes, that's all. 07:17 including me. 07:17 I Gtg 07:17 I know what f word you mean... 07:18 I mean I hate that that's how haters describe furries to 07:18 Bye Duck 07:18 Danggit he left! 07:18 they offend me when they call a furry the f word 07:18 i mean 07:18 Fury? 07:18 i guess the not fuck word is such a popular compliment :^) 07:18 everybody who insults furries actually like them. 07:18 Yes 07:18 or just want attention. 07:18 I mean furries are people who love anthropomorphic animals but when did being a g have anything to do with it? 07:19 (I wonder if you know when I said "g" 07:19 people say all furries are perverts who jack off to animals. 07:19 well 07:19 ..... 07:19 I have no prob with furries or brony's, but did you know there are ACTUAL cases of brony's/furries trying to abduct children at comic cons 07:19 EXCUSEEEEEE MEEEE PRINCESSS. 07:19 They same they same to bronies 07:19 I'm serious 07:19 though it is rare 07:19 Then those are kidnappers. I am an MLP fan myself and I don't abduct kids 07:20 if there's a furry trying to abduct me i'll fucking kame kame ha their ass. 07:20 I never said ALL of them do that 07:20 I know :V 07:20 i found out my mom has a navy blue hoodie. 07:20 ... i guess you know where this leads to. 07:20 even though you said that you are an mlp fan and say you don't abduct kids? If you knew that, why bring that up? 07:20 Noice 07:20 ? 07:20 HUNTER COSPLAY FOR HALLLOWEEN! 07:21 Knew what? That I am an MLP fan? 07:21 If you knew that not all mlp fans abduct children at comic cons 07:21 im offensive and i find this a kid 07:21 "^) 07:21 <"^) 07:22 :^) 07:22 Gfor 07:22 SHH DO NOT PING 07:22 Lol 07:22 You need a lot of blood make-up 07:22 MY MOM WILL BEAT MY ASS IF SHE FINDS ME ON MY COMPUTER AT THIS TIME 07:22 wheres the link to the wiki? 07:22 pls 07:22 Woah really Gfor? What time is it there? o.O 07:22 oh i forgot 07:22 hold on 07:22 3:22 AM 07:22 we stood until almost 2 AM at the hospital 07:22 It's 3:22 am for me also o3o 07:22 @Gfor Mute speakers by plugging some earphones in your sevice 07:23 * device 07:23 there's no headphone inserts in this computer 07:23 or just mute the volume on your computer 07:23 but...but..... l4d2... 07:23 but... but... risk of getting your ass beat and possibly a grounding 07:23 Oh my god 07:24 nah she never grounds me :^) 07:24 Duck is in danger of being hacked by Link 07:24 but oKAY 07:24 k then 07:24 pls 07:24 where 07:24 is 07:24 there's a slight chance hacking on wikia is successful 07:24 Pink Zener chat 07:24 wot? 07:24 wikia link 07:24 pls 07:24 Right now? Okay 07:24 Pink to Zener chat 07:24 sent 07:25 yee 07:25 i hate being the only mod on .__. 07:25 We're gonna have a hacker on our tail 07:25 LOL he might be seeing that cuz he might be trolling or soemthing 07:26 lol hacking on wikia almost never succeeds. 07:26 * InspectorCookie is shocked of the new theme of FNaF wiki 07:26 I know Gfor 07:26 LOL LINK IS BEING SO FUNNY. 07:26 Yeah 07:26 Toon Link(The Hero of Trains) 07:26 OMFG PINK WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 07:26 07:26 Bad GUys List 07:26 07:26 1.Pink 07:26 07:26 2.Duck 07:26 07:26 3.Gfor 07:26 sorry for the wall 07:26 .... 07:27 It's OK 07:27 o3o 07:27 it's like he never wanted to be reported. 07:27 What the heck 07:27 Wot 07:27 Is that on his profile? 07:27 i can remove his reply. 07:27 no 07:27 it's on the thread you made on my wall. 07:27 Because that might need to be removed 07:27 Oh okay 07:27 Removed. 07:27 also. 07:28 wtf fnaf wiki... 07:28 those colors... 07:28 i don't like them :\ 07:28 im gonna download the FNaF wiki app :3 07:28 cant give link because too long 07:29 aieeee wikia apps 07:29 but i'm glad he's okay... 07:29 why did he go to the hospital? 07:30 because extreme stomach pains. 07:30 asma? 07:30 oh 07:30 Test 07:30 okay 07:30 it was just gas all along. 07:30 penk pm 07:30 @Gfor Do you see me as a friend to you? 07:30 gas? how does that happen? Did he swallow to many burps? 07:30 ech 07:30 but my mom thought it was some kind of food trapped in an intestine us humans didn't really need. 07:30 i forgot what it's called when that happens. 07:30 and yes i do. 07:31 kk 07:31 it's like 07:31 Put me in yo fwends list? ^//^ 07:31 this thing in the intestines. 07:31 but i wont go on. 07:32 and sure. 07:32 wut? 07:32 tell me in pm then? 07:32 if you won't "go on" 07:32 okay. 07:32 *Giggle* Oh! Hello! My name is Pinkamenia Pie! *Giggle* I'm sorry! *Giggle* I've just never been to a chat before *Giggle* I easily excited I would've came earlier but I have a job to do plus I had my friend Dashie over and she and I had so much fun! *giggle* (Pinkgirl this your fault you gave me the idea) 07:46 Do you like RP? 07:47 I guess, why? 07:47 Because i'm going to make an RP right now. 07:47 cool 07:47 Oh? Ok 07:48 The story is set at the first Punic war 07:48 Okay I'm done with the pinkamena thing I'll pick it back up tomorrow. 07:49 brb 07:49 The animatronics and the modern day humans are teleported to the first Punic war 07:51 NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 07:52 Hey guys 07:52 http://i.imgur.com/TrniYZa.png I jsut have to ignore him. He drew the red line on that screenshot though 07:53 Lel 07:53 Ikr? 07:54 Toon Link(The Hero of Trains) 07:54 oh hey "I wanna be a mod so I am doing my best to report everyone" GIRL 07:54 ^ He said that today too 07:54 :T 07:54 what happened???? 07:55 @Sukie Basically a user got mad because I report him for harassment (wanna continue in PM?) 07:55 yEAH 07:55 Wanna join my RP? Where you can play as the emperor of Roman empire. 07:55 Just joining the everyday normal chat 07:55 eh? 07:55 cri cri 07:55 y no one join my RP? 07:56 Cuz 07:56 Hey Sukie! 07:57 Is chat dead or live? 07:57 Ded 07:57 idk but im tired 07:57 Ik what to do 07:58 * Photo Negative Mickey takes my head off cuz I WANNA 07:58 I don't know how long can I survive in this chat? 07:58 O.O Freaky as heck? 07:58 What do you mean Ronwell? 07:59 like online in here for a LONG time 07:59 * Photo Negative Mickey puts head back on 07:59 Do you guys want to join my RP? 07:59 I am about to log off from the internet soon 07:59 What RP? 07:59 And trust me, It will be dreadful 08:00 My RP is dreadful? 08:00 * Photo Negative Mickey goes back to the disney wiki 08:01 Lycaon, she wasn't talking to you. Anyways 08:01 What kind of RP? 08:01 Sorry 08:01 It's about the Punic war 08:01 And i'll be Hannibal's war elephant, Surus. 08:02 Okay, I like Anime characters and FNAF characters to be there. 08:02 Of course it'll have them 08:03 Thanks but I prefer to be on PM because it will not remember when on main chat. 08:03 But i don't know how to use PM 08:03 I'm such a noob. 08:03 Go to 1 user like me 08:04 I mean click me 08:04 And click "Private Message" 08:04 Okay 08:04 I can't find it 08:05 I assume it is his first time to chat 08:05 Of course 08:06 Pink, Show him or her. I'll be watching some Anime. 08:06 Is he coming back? 08:06 Yeah, he's coming. 08:06 I'm here 08:09 Hey, I just wanna see what you guys think about something. 08:10 The 2 words that I will say after everyone's okay are what I need to see. 08:10 So, wanna know what i'm thinking? 08:12 ... 08:12 Hello? 08:12 Anyone here? 08:12 Hello? 09:54 Hullo James. 09:54 *smiles* 09:54 Test 09:54 Hully Diniosaur Dude11 09:54 Hullo* 09:55 Wut? 09:55 *crosses legs* 09:55 *yawns* wow it sure is nice up here 09:56 Hello, dear James. 09:57 Should I set "Expand Dong" as a ping? (Kappa) . 09:57 Hello 09:57 @everyone. 09:57 No. 09:57 Keep the Dong part, not the expand (kappa) 09:57 Tyran, pls. 09:57 Inhale it instead. (kappa) 09:57 Okay. 09:57 Inhale his own dong 09:58 * Tyrannosaurus dude11 inhales his own Dong. 09:58 I nearly spelt dog 09:58 good job 09:58 Inhale Dog??. 09:59 Inhale my dog Enragement child. 09:59 kk 09:59 Nu 09:59 *lays down in the tree* 09:59 * Paradox.XXIV inhales dog 09:59 Erck. 09:59 * James The Night Guard seys Tyran on fire 09:59 Sets* 09:59 * Tyrannosaurus dude11 is set on fire. 10:00 * Paradox.XXIV does nothing. 10:00 Roast Tyrannosaurus 10:00 * Tyrannosaurus dude11 is cooking like a steak. 10:00 *doses off* so tired 10:00 I know how to put the fire out 10:00 * Tyrannosaurus dude11 ded. 10:00 *picks up DC* 10:00 * James The Night Guard places 1 ice cube on tyran 10:01 Ta-Da 10:01 * Tyrannosaurus dude11 is put out. 10:01 *is picked up* 10:01 Actually 10:01 It does ntohing 10:01 .....and my dog just peed on my foot in RK 10:01 * Tyrannosaurus dude11 is cooked. 10:01 L* 10:02 Whoa. 10:02 T_T 10:02 That must suck. 10:03 *falls to sleep* 10:03 *puts DC in bed and walks away* 10:03 Ew. 10:03 *is put in bed and stays asleep* 10:06 :) 10:06 How are y'all? 10:06 Bored 10:07 * James The Night Guard explodes 10:07 Hi Mangled! 10:07 Hi! 10:07 Good, even though it's raining outside. 10:07 How'bout you? 10:07 I'm normal. 10:07 Good ^-^ 10:09 And yes, chat is kill. 10:09 xD 10:09 :T 10:09 * Mangledmeddlingmetal stabs chat. 10:09 * James The Night Guard stabs Mangled 10:09 Nu. 10:09 * Mangledmeddlingmetal stabs James. 10:09 Yes 10:09 * Paradox.XXIV flees into a bush 10:09 * James The Night Guard stabs mangled 10:09 No 10:09 * Mangledmeddlingmetal stabs James. 10:09 YES 10:09 * James The Night Guard dead 10:09 c: 10:09 I may be ded 10:09 OK 10:10 * James The Night Guard stabs Mangled even tho is dead 10:10 NO 10:10 * Mangledmeddlingmetal ded. 10:10 Wow. Okay. R00d. 10:10 * Paradox.XXIV takes cookiez from pocketz. 10:10 Im 2 c00l 2 be r00d 10:10 Im 2 r00d 2 be c00l 10:10 * Mangledmeddlingmetal revives self and starts making cheesecake. 10:11 Fuck COD Black ops 2 >^> 10:11 CHEESE- *explodes* 10:11 Ohmai 10:11 hello mangled 10:11 Cheese gives me Gas :3 10:11 Hi Mangly. 10:11 Ew. 10:12 how are you 10:12 * Mangledmeddlingmetal finishes making the cheesecake. 10:12 Who wants some? 10:12 me ofc 10:12 * James The Night Guard gone 10:12 MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 10:12 PLSSSS 10:12 *o* 10:12 * Mangledmeddlingmetal gives Mangly and Para cheesecake. 10:12 Nomnom ! 10:12 * Manglytyg eats and thanks mangled 10:12 I'm normal. You, Mangly? 10:12 * Paradox.XXIV eats the cheesecake, and offers some cookiez in exchange 10:12 Nu. 10:12 Nu cookiez. 10:12 ;-; 10:13 good thank you 10:13 Only cheesecake for now. 10:13 ;-;^100 10:13 I would get my cheesecake recipe 10:13 but woot 10:13 Para, you already do lots for me. Time for me to return the favor. 10:13 Trembling lips. 10:13 Para you do lots for me too 10:13 ; ~ ; 10:14 Rea... Really? ; ~ ; 10:14 I ain't havin no cheesrthing 10:14 So does Mangled 10:14 Throws half the cookiez to James 10:14 You both do lots for me I should return the favour to you both 10:14 * Paradox.XXIV cries in le bush. Awwwww ; u ; 10:14 * IkerFromSpain Rolls in 10:15 Yey cookiez 10:15 * Paradox.XXIV glomps Iker. 10:15 Hey- 10:15 *Is glomped* 10:15 It's been some time, Iker. 10:15 Yeah 10:15 How much have I done for you Mangled 10:15 I don't come here as much as i did before now :/ 10:15 Thanks a lot, Mangled and Mangly ; ~ ; 10:15 Uhhh. 10:15 HA 10:15 IDK. 10:15 Wait... Cookies? 10:15 Paradox PM 10:15 Holy crap my leg hurts 10:16 Honestly I prefer to give help than get it. :/ 10:16 (send first ! 10:16 eh I do it anyway tbh 10:16 Yes, cookieZ. Want some? 10:16 beacuse your both good friends of mine 10:16 D'aw, thankya :3 10:16 Yeah, thanks. 10:17 I wish I could show just how much you para and mangled mean to me 10:17 Dude, it's fine. You don't have to do anything for me. 10:17 Just continue to be friendly. 10:17 Test 10:17 If you say so lol 10:17 Yes. 10:18 CookieZ should be a movie. 10:18 I am always friendly Mangled 10:18 * Pinkgirl234 huggies Mangled like a baws :3 10:18 * Mangledmeddlingmetal is huggied like a baws. 10:18 Btw I updated my Simple Code page on the main wiki 10:18 * Mangledmeddlingmetal hugs back. 10:18 'Aight. 10:18 CookieZ, where its not you eating the Cookiez 10:18 James 10:18 Almost to 3000 edits too 10:18 Can you give me some cookieZ 10:18 Woot. 10:18 * James The Night Guard slaps Iker with a Cookiez 10:18 There 10:19 Woot 10:19 Ow- Oh, thanks. 10:19 Woot! 10:19 * IkerFromSpain Takes the cookiez and eats it 10:19 Take them, Iker ! Make yourself at home ! 10:19 Woot 10:19 WOOT. 10:19 Remember when I first met Mangled 10:19 I was actually unsure of her at first 10:20 'Kay... I'm unsure of everyone when I first meet them. 10:20 and now she is one of my good friends funny isn't it 10:20 Okay! 10:20 Ah. :3 10:20 Boop! 10:20 Moop 10:20 I don't even know how me and Mangled met, in fact :/ 10:20 I do! 10:21 I don't remember exactly xD 10:21 Lemme get a link... 10:21 I remember when I first met you Para and Mangled 10:21 Were you stalking my wall...? 10:21 Oh... 10:21 Well one was on a RP the other was beacuse of DMBY friends list 10:21 HOW DO READING? 10:21 ^3^ 10:22 Thats also funny enough How I met Jillips too 10:22 I know I joined the same rp as you, it was Marionnetta's 10:22 Yes it was 10:22 I kinda met Jillips three times. :/ 10:22 My cat just LOOOVES to relax in my bathroom. 10:22 AKA my p***ing place. 10:22 Yeah I Remember after I first met you Mangled I linked you to my wiki and we had a good chat session there 10:23 Yerp. c: 10:24 I remember my first impression of Jillips being someone obessed with himself 10:24 I <3 my Message Wall's music 10:24 He is an egotistical bastard. 10:24 Yes but that is why I like him lol 10:24 And that's why Mangled does, too. 10:24 One of the many reasons. 10:24 What was the first RP we were in Para 10:25 I honestly don't know, Mangly ! 10:25 Me either 10:25 I have a really bad memory xD 10:25 I think it was Warped Reality 10:25 Was it Warped reality, or even before? 10:25 Not sure 10:25 I don't have a good memory 10:26 and it was a long time since that happened 10:27 Mangled, did you find it? 10:27 Not yet. 10:27 I'm diving through your contribs for it. 10:27 How much poetry do you have on your profile mangled 10:27 A fair bit. 10:27 Good lord. Good luck 10:27 I like all of it 10:27 It's dark, tho. 10:27 It worries me. 10:28 Nobody really know Me Before March 10:28 Dude. I've dived through MINE. 10:28 I'm immune. 10:28 K. 10:28 Found. 10:28 http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:769153 10:29 Oh, the memories. 10:29 There. Y'all can read us being derps. 10:29 The language conversation starter xD 10:29 Can you find when I first met you mangled 10:29 Hey Duck 10:29 * Pinkgirl234 pets him :3 10:29 pingas. 10:29 That was in chat, so no. 10:29 At least... I think it was in chat... 10:30 No It was on your message wall 10:30 Then yes I can find it. Gimme a sec. 10:30 Hi 10:30 Hi. 10:30 And the other starter. Gosh, bad memories now. 10:30 :c 10:31 found it 10:31 Oh. :| 10:31 http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1267206 10:31 there 10:31 * Dremora Stormcloak crowns Mangled the Hug Lord. 10:31 I literally just found it too. 10:31 * Dremora Stormcloak hugs Mangled. 10:31 Wut. 10:32 * Mangledmeddlingmetal hugs back. 10:32 I AM THE HUG LORD NOW! 10:32 Such memories 10:32 Indeed? 10:32 *! 10:32 Fml. 10:32 ANd I am 10:32 the chat logger 10:32 Wat. 10:32 I am like half user and half chat bot 10:32 Remember that Mangled 10:32 I cannot hug you anymore ;n; 10:33 #Confessions Of A Coder 10:33 Yup. 10:33 Yes you can hug me, Para. 10:33 Only you can hug people. 10:33 Although I didn't ask about your languages lol 10:33 Everyone can hug me! 10:33 It is your fate, now. 10:33 Para. Pls. 10:33 Don't try to fight back. 10:33 * Paradox.XXIV open arms. 10:33 Para pls. 10:33 To be honest I think that PierriotEclipse should get a policing warning on the FNaF wiki. 10:33 Hey anyone can hug me too 10:33 * Mangledmeddlingmetal hugs Para. 10:33 I am... *Sniff* waiting. 10:34 Aaaaah... c: 10:34 Para pls. You can still hug me. 10:34 * Tyrannosaurus dude11 hugs Mangled with tail. 10:34 Reason, Tyran? 10:34 Thanks (n#102553) 10:34 * Mangledmeddlingmetal hugs back. 10:34 Anyone can hug Mangled and Para and me lol 10:34 Because she acts like an admin. 10:35 Does she actually give people warnings? 10:35 * Manglytyg hugs Mangled and Para 10:35 * Paradox.XXIV is hugged and hugs back. 10:35 * Mangledmeddlingmetal hugs back. 10:35 No. 10:35 What 10:35 is happerning 10:35 The first person I met on the fnaf wiki was Taz De Wolf 10:35 Then she isn't policing. 10:36 Tyran it isn't policing if she doesn't act like a Admin 10:36 She tells people to drop subjects and she told people not to upload screenshots of the FNaF4 trailer. 10:36 Acting formal and reminding people of the rules isn't policing. 10:36 Yip 10:36 And requesting that people not talk about something isn't either. 10:36 stoopid 10:36 cat 10:36 I actually tell people to not continue a argument regularly on the wiki 10:36 leave me alone 10:37 Who are you taling about? 10:37 and have seen users tell people they shouldn't upload images too 10:37 jennifer 10:37 pls 10:37 Like if I were to start talking about something that made Mangly uncomfortable, they have every right to tell me to stop. 10:37 So It isn't policing 10:37 ^ 10:37 Fuck. 10:37 Qpaklzosi 10:37 Same if Mangled did the same for me 10:37 Fuk u mR fUCKS 10:37 He left. 10:38 :o 10:38 why u gotta go on my Keyboard 10:38 yip 10:38 Watthe. 10:38 Wat happened. 10:38 Idk 10:38 He just left 10:38 I think our logic made him feel like we were ganging up on him. 10:38 Yeah 10:38 Good morning, y'all. 10:38 Urgh 10:38 Goodmorning 10:38 Morinin' 10:38 Morning ! 10:38 >no . 10:38 Ah, Pierrot. 10:38 I think our logic made him feel like we were ganging up on him. 10:38 Yeah 10:38 Good morning, y'all. 10:38 Urgh 10:38 Goodmorning 10:38 Morinin' 10:38 Morning ! 10:38 >no . 10:38 Ah, Pierrot. 10:39 She took me Rebuns. 10:39 * Paradox.XXIV jealous voice 10:39 Don't be so jealous Para 10:39 * Paradox.XXIV grmmmblblms to themselves. 10:40 Test 10:40 Reading when Para and Mangled first met each other 10:40 :) 10:41 Little fact I joined at least a month after that event 10:41 Hm. 10:41 I just re read the part when you consider me as a friend. 10:41 You guys had such a good conversation lol 10:41 After... 6 replies xD 10:41 c: 10:42 They WERE long replies. 10:42 The moment Mangled and para considered me as friends has on a chat 10:42 so I don't have that moment 10:42 Aaah, when I think that you still can't access these emergency waffles xD 10:42 Oh noes! 10:42 I myself am a pancake person 10:43 SAME! 10:43 * Paradox.XXIV cries, mouth full of waffles. 10:43 Yippe! 10:43 * Manglytyg high fives Mangled 10:43 Mfmfmfgrfmr ! ;u; 10:43 Let's dance to disco 10:43 * Mangledmeddlingmetal high-fives back. 10:43 * Pinkgirl234 livens the party 10:43 * Mangledmeddlingmetal dances. 10:43 I should put Dutch in my profile 10:44 Kos ek kan spreekt dit 10:45 Mangled I also have a interest in learning other Languages 10:45 PARA! 10:45 * Paradox.XXIV disco dances. 10:45 ^o^/ 10:45 ^o^\ 10:45 YOU LEFT! 10:45 Thank goodness 10:46 * Pinkgirl234 dances like 10:46 Wat. 10:46 (buns) 10:46 The first thing I would ask a Canadian is how do you handle the cold up there 10:46 We're conditioned to it, and it actually gets hot in the summer. 10:46 Yip I know that 10:47 My girlfriend is Canadain 10:47 *canadian 10:47 Who left? 10:47 You. :/ 10:47 You did Para 10:48 I've been looking at memes all night 10:48 Ugh... I should go get breakfast. Should I have toast, or should I have cereal? 10:48 Para you have never tasted a pancake 10:48 Toast Mangled 10:48 NAVARH :'( 10:48 'Aight. 10:48 Woah, so am I, Mangly. 10:48 Cool 10:48 * Mangledmeddlingmetal goes to do that. 10:48 My girlfriend is also Canadian. 10:48 Well, I'll go eat too 10:48 Oh nice 10:48 * Paradox.XXIV girlfriend is nowhere :'( 10:48 I AM the Canadian girlfriend of my relationship. Lol. 10:48 * Paradox.XXIV vanishes. 10:59 Come onnnnnnnn. 10:59 My favourite Syrup is Maple Syrup 10:59 My favorite. :/ 10:59 Nice 10:59 Aswell. 10:59 So yeah. 10:59 Woot. 10:59 yeah 10:59 Woot 11:00 I wish I knew French lol 11:00 I know french 11:00 A few words though 11:00 I kinda know french. 11:00 But I'm not bilingual. 11:00 I am not good at French 11:01 Paradox could show us ALL up on the French side of things. 11:01 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate dies 11:01 Yes She can 11:01 * Mangledmeddlingmetal holds a funeral. 11:01 Paradox is a guy. :/ 11:01 *he 11:01 dammit late 11:02 I am not bilingiul either 11:03 I mean... I can speak in French, but I'm horribly out of practice. 11:03 I need to take another class. 11:03 its ok Mangled 11:04 Nah man. I need to do this. My mind's made up. 11:04 Eh I can Speak Dutch 11:05 But I need another class for Spanish and Italian 11:05 I want to learn Italian. 11:05 Its not a easy language to learn 11:05 Eh, I can try. 11:05 I had to learn it in my school 11:05 I also want to learn German, Latin, and a few others. 11:06 I also can speak a little bit of Geram too 11:07 But not very good lol 11:07 'Kay. 11:08 :/ 11:08 Gosh I hate it when I want to join a rp as mangle and the character is taken 11:09 I KNOW RIGHT? 11:09 Yeah 11:09 What RP Is it? 11:10 Mutiple rps on the fnaf wiki 11:10 Mangly why u leave? 11:11 Welp 11:11 Hm? 11:12 lag 11:12 Internet lag 11:12 'Aight. 11:13 I hope the squirrel from Ice Age bites your nutsack ~Ted, 2015 11:13 Love your profile pic btw Mangled 11:13 Danke. 11:14 Robot pony ftw. 11:14 nice 11:14 mine is a fox 11:14 I see that. 11:14 Mine is 11:14 what do you think Mangled 11:14 Elementia in her earth form 11:14 Is nice. 11:14 danke 11:14 * Manglytyg hugs Mangled 11:15 * Mangledmeddlingmetal hugs back. 11:15 *looks at the date* *silently squees to self* 11:15 I see 11:16 * Pinkgirl234 snaps her fingers to create cracks on the rocks 11:16 'Kay. 11:16 Kk 11:16 more like Woot 11:17 Van, you keep entering and leaving... 11:17 He does 11:17 You know Pinkgirl is logging the chat atm 11:17 ... So? 11:18 So a mod can see if something bad happens 11:18 even if they aren't on the chat atm 11:19 Yeah... But why do you feel the need to mention it? 11:19 idk 11:20 Merp 11:20 The chat is quite though 11:20 Yup. 11:20 Pretty nice tbh 11:20 * Mangledmeddlingmetal randomly hugs Pink. 11:21 awwww 11:21 hugs 11:22 * Pinkgirl234 hugies her 11:22 * huggies 11:22 c: 11:22 * Manglytyg randomly huggles Mangled and Pink too 11:22 Mangly pm 11:22 * Mangledmeddlingmetal huggles back. 11:23 * Pinkgirl234 hugs back 11:24 * Mangledmeddlingmetal continues to squee because of the date. 11:24 You seem excited Mangled 11:24 I am. 11:24 What's going to happen to make you so happy 11:24 In eight days... 11:25 Jillips and I will have been together for a quarter of a year. 11:25 Oh nice 11:25 So I'm excited about that. 11:25 Nobody mention it to him. 11:25 I thought It was something to do with your anneversary 11:25 ofc 11:26 Mangled 11:26 * Brooklyn The Kawaii Pirate Fox pings Lewis 11:26 Voop. 11:26 I love Lewis British Accent it sounds so cute 11:26 Loop 11:26 Koop. 11:26 hoop 11:26 Doop. 11:27 Boop 11:27 Ded 11:27 yes 11:27 pretty much 11:28 Hey, i made an RP Thread:19807 11:28 nice Bonnie 11:28 Gais. 11:29 Withered Chica can fly. Her feet aren't on the ground in the image. 11:29 Snoop. 11:29 Paradox! 2015 08 02